Home for the Fight
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: What if Olivia had crossed over and not been ripped back? What if she stayed on our side? How would she take down her alternate? Who would help her...more importantly, who would believe her? Complete finally, chapters 25-28 up!
1. Arriving Home

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia tried the door and it was closed, but she found herself face to face with a cleaning lady.

"Ma'am, what are you…we're…we're closed."

Olivia smiled, "I'm sorry. I was just, uh... would you be able to let me out? I'm with the FBI," she removed the badge she had illegally made on the other side, it was a replica of her FBI Badge on her side. "Here see, Agent Olivia Dunham with the FBI."

The woman nodded, "of course Agent Dunham, why are you here and why are you all wet?"

"That's classified and I'd have to sanction you if you reveal I was here." She watched the woman unlock the door. "How do I get to the shore?"

"Crew boat leaves in ten minutes so if you want to wait…" she looked at Olivia, "I can get you some dry clothes and a cup of coffee."

Olivia looked at the woman, "you understand I was never here…right?"

"Who are you?"

After getting some dry clothes, which were borrowed from another member of the cleaning crew, a woman slim enough for Olivia to fit in her clothes, and a cup of coffee, Olivia found herself on the boat heading to the main land.

* * *

She arrived and made her way to the nearest no-ID-required hotel she could find. She flashed her ID and the manager looked at her. "Do you want to hand over a key or should I call Fraud at the FBI?"

"I want no problems lady, take the room…just act as if you aren't here." He handed over a key and she nodded.

"I never was."

The room was crappy but Olivia needed time to formulate a plan, a good plan. She had no money and the only ID she had was a fake FBI ID and she was stuck in New York. Her alternate was clearly living her life, else Peter and Walter would have attempted to get her back.

She tried not to think about what her alternate was doing or who she was with, after all…Olivia could forgive Peter even if he crossed that line with her alternate…she did the same with Frank.

Laying out all her cards, metaphorically of course, she knew she could go to two people at the moment. She wanted to go straight to Peter but knew if her alternate was with him, he'd become disposable. Her options were Broyles or Nina Sharp, of course at Massive Dynamic she could have tests run to confirm her identity.

So that was settled, she'd go to Nina Sharp who would most likely be able to convince Broyles who could convince Peter who would in turn convince Walter and Astrid. She never thought she'd have to go to Nina Sharp entirely.

* * *

A/N: Can Nina help her? After the way she looked at Alt-Livia in 6955 kHz...I think Nina knows.


	2. Help

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

She left the hotel and headed to Nina Sharp's apartment, the doorman nodded at her fake credentials and allowed her inside. Making her way up to Nina's apartment, she knocked and waited.

The door opened and Nina stood there, confused for a moment. "Olivia?"

"Yeah, I need your help…can we talk, it could determine the fates of both worlds."

Nina nodded and opened the door, allowing Olivia inside. "I thought you'd have spoken to Peter, you two have become very close…at least the last time I saw you."

"Nina, things are not what they seem." She looked at the couch and sat down, "its difficult to explain without sounding insane."

Nina sat down, "tell me…remember we know insanity."

* * *

Olivia took a breathe and looked at her, "when Peter and Walter crossed over, they brought the wrong Olivia. The woman with them is from the other side, meant to infiltrate for some reasons I'm unsure of. I managed to escape but I came back with only a fake ID I made over there."

"I suspected as much," Nina stood and walked towards her kitchen, Olivia followed. "The way she carried herself, spoke and the make-up…I was beginning to suspect if you were you. I had Sam go over, just knock on the door and ask if she had sugar, I knew if you recognized him then it was you but when she acted as if he was a stranger…both Sam and I knew we were in trouble."

"Well yeah, she's highly dangerous…I lived her life, I was her…brainwashed but Walternate underestimated the fact that my ties to this world would bring back my memories."

"Your love for Peter," Nina looked at her, "its fairly obvious…from the time you came to my office during the Cortexiphan Kids case. She's void of it," she handed Olivia a cup of tea, "but you aren't…you have this spark in your eye, they brightened when I said his name."

* * *

Olivia nodded, "so how do we handle it because if I was to do what I want to do, go straight to Peter, he'll just become disposable to her."

"Olivia it is imperative that you know one thing and one thing only: protect Peter and keep him alive, if not everything is lost." She took her phone and dialed a number, "I'll have my assistant pick up a new suit for you as well as hair dye remover…I doubt you'll want to have that red hair when you see Broyles."

"I have a tattoo on my neck, anyway you remove that too?"

Nina nodded, "Sophia, I need you to pick up several things for me and bring them to my apartment in the morning. I need a new suit in Agent Dunham's size, black and white blouse. Also I need you to bring the hair growth accelerator as well as hair dye remover, double strength. Bring the tattoo remover as well."

* * *

After hanging up, Nina noticed Olivia's cup was empty. She held out her hand and Olivia handed her the cup. "So…how do we go about this?"

"Until your alternate is taken care of, you'll stay here with me…I have a spare room. It's down the hall to the left, across from the bathroom. Make yourself at home Olivia, get some rest and tomorrow morning once you're back to yourself…we'll figure this disaster out."

* * *

A/N: Nina already knew and is helping Olivia...how will the huge show down go down?


	3. Becoming Olivia Again

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was woken by a knock on the door, she sat up and watched a brunette open the door. She smiled and laid down a suit on the bed as well as hair dye remover, "once you're dressed and hair is un-dyed then we'll take care of the bangs."

After showering, Olivia looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was blonde again without any traces of dye…she felt herself again. Touching the bangs, she found she didn't like them and didn't care how Nina took care of them, she wanted them gone.

Blow drying her hair, she dressed and exited the bathroom in search of Nina and Sophia. She found Sophia serving Nina tea and smiled. Nina nodded to her, "much better, the growth accelerator please Sophia…measure the hair before you use it."

* * *

Sophia took measuring tape to Olivia's hair and measured it before messing with some type of device and placed it to the edges of Olivia's bangs…the hair began to grow to normal length and Olivia pushed it aside.

"Where is the tattoo?" Sophia held a small pen-like device and Olivia turned, moving her hair back. Sophia removed the tattoo with a small laser before taking Olivia's hair and pulled it back in a ponytail.

Afterwards, Olivia sat down and Nina nodded, "you look like yourself…I called Phillip and asked him to join us here, I told him it was urgent I speak with him about a important national security matter. He'll be arriving soon enough, his flight landed moments ago."

"Thanks," she took the tea from Sophia, who nodded. "so, does my alternate have any idea so far?"

"No, I thought it best that way."

* * *

Broyles arrived ten minutes later and Olivia sat quietly as Broyles looked between her and Nina Sharp.

"I wasn't informed you'd be joining us Agent Dunham."

Nina nodded, "it is about her Phillip, do me a favor…take out your phone and dial her phone, but put it on speaker."

"What?"

"Just do it."

He did and seconds later they all heard a groggy Olivia Dunham. "Yes sir?"

Nina shook her head and Broyles spoke quietly, "I apologize Dunham, I hit the wrong number."

"Alright." The phone line went dead and Nina looked at Olivia.

"Phillip this is OUR Olivia Dunham, the one you spoke with was from the other side, an imposter. I can honestly say that this Olivia is ours, when we test her for Cortexiphan we will confirm it. I mean look at her…she looks nothing like the woman you've been around lately but at the same time looks like the woman you invited to join Fringe Division…the one you knew till she crossed over."

* * *

Broyles sat down and looked at Olivia, she found his eyes. "This will be taken care of Olivia and if you need anything at all…just ask us. I'm sorry about what has occurred, may I ask what happened while you were on the other side?"

"I was brainwashed into believing I was their Olivia, I was her for a few weeks till the tests began. Walternate wanted to test my ability to cross over and when he did, I learned the truth…my memories returned. I laid in disguise for a week before securing a way home and crossed over. I arrived back via Liberty Island last night around nine."

"And you came straight to Nina?"

"I wanted to go to Peter but I figured if he was with my alternate, she'd just find him disposable and kill him. I had two choices, you or her and to be honest, she could convince you better then I could that I am who I say I am."

Broyles nodded, "let me take care of Bishop and then we'll take care of the imposter. I want you to stay with Nina until this is over, we'll call you in when we need you."

"Sir, I fought her once and won, I can do it again. Don't keep me around like a china doll just because I now can travel between worlds."

Nina looked at Broyles, "she needs to be back in her world Phillip, not sheltered. Confronting the issue once Peter is out of the way is the best thing for her…fighting for her life."

"Very well but you are to follow my orders."

Olivia smiled, "always sir."

* * *

A/N: She has Nina and Broyles helping her, next is Peter. Peter finds out but has yet to do anything about it yet, they plan on taking down the imposter.


	4. Meet OUR Olivia

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia returned to New York with Broyles, he said her fake ID looked no different and to use it for the mean time. She found her office at the FBI Building hadn't been used by her alternate so she set herself up there.

Broyles had a video feed set up so she could watch him talk with Peter, she did so at her computer.

In Broyles's office he looked up at a knock and found Peter, "come in Bishop, have a seat."

Peter sat down and looked at Broyles, "its Saturday, our day off."

"We have just been informed that one of the Fringe agents from the other side has made their way over and infiltrated part of the DOD. We're going to bring them in, but before we do so I need to let you know about the agent."

Peter sat up, "I'm listening."

* * *

Broyles held out a folder and Peter took it, he opened it to find a picture of Olivia and notes on behavior.

"You have to be joking, we have OUR Olivia." He threw the file down.

"Agent Dunham has just returned from the other side, she was trapped, brainwashed and tested on. After a series of tests, she managed to escape and cross over, she crossed over last night. Nina Sharp has confirmed she is OUR Olivia, Cortexiphan is present in her CSF."

Peter shook his head, "you're wrong."

Broyles hit an extension on his phone and spoke, "Dunham, my office now." He hung up and stood, moving across the room. Peter stood up as well and watched as the door opened.

* * *

Peter watched as she walked in, her hair in a ponytail with no bangs, her suit all straight and professional. Her eyes were stormy, haunted like they had once been or had always been and she seemed to walk with less confidence.

"Liv?" He looked at her and she nodded, Peter groaned and turned away. "Dear God."

Broyles looked at both, "the problem at hand is the fact that we have a Fringe agent from the other side here…no doubt here to collect secrets as well as bring Bishop back."

"I may have found a way to deal with her," Olivia looked at both men, as Peter turned back around and focused.

* * *

A/N: What is up? Will everything go down correctly or go to hell and back? Will something happen to trigger more of Olivia's abilities or will she show she has none?


	5. Planning in a Rush

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Soon all three stood in the conference room, only three people beside them stood as well. The most trusted of the FBI agents: Amy Jessup, she was part of their Fringe Team now, James Kashner, despite being experimented on came back and asked to work with Fringe and of course Astrid.

Olivia noticed her assistant eyed her with a strange look, "got rid of the bangs already?"

"Didn't like them."

Peter was stoic beside her, she knew he was fighting the urge not to take her gun or a neighboring agent's gun and shoot himself. That was the type of man he was now, no longer one that didn't care which woman he was with and would go to a different one the next time without care, he was committed to her as he had said on the other side after the kiss.

_"We'll get through this…together."_

* * *

Broyles looked at them, "what I'm about ready to tell you can't leave this room, nothing can be said to anyone or our target will escape if they know we know." He looked at Olivia, "first of all, I'd like to inform you that Agent Dunham has returned to our side, she'll need adjusting to her world again."

"I'm fine sir, I'm more concerned with catching this bitch."

Amy looked at them all, "I'm lost…I just saw Olivia yesterday at the Harvard lab when I dropped off some paperwork on a case."

"For all intents and purposes, it was Olivia Dunham except she's from the other side. We've been informed that when Agent Dunham assisted William Bell on the street, a bomb knocked her unconscious and the switch was made. The woman we've been dealing with, she is from the alternate world and is collecting things on our world."

Olivia nodded, "from what information I've manage to gather from this side and that side, she's collecting the parts for the device and plans to send them over. If I'm right, it will be in the next few days…we have to stop her before she can send them over."

Astrid put a hand on Olivia's arm, "I'm sorry Olivia."

Olivia smiled, "thanks Astrid."

Peter was still silent beside her, she knew he was trying to figure this entire mess out, Nina's word of 'disaster' felt more appropriate.

"Now, Agent Dunham has come up with a plan on how to deal with the alternate without as little bloodshed as possible."

Olivia looked at Peter, "Peter will lure her to the Harvard lab where we'll be waiting…"

* * *

Peter's phone rang and he answered it, seeing it was the alternate. "Bishop."

_"Hey, listen I'm going to be out today, I maybe home late…meeting with a friend. I wanted to let you know not to wait up."_

Peter nodded, everyone watching. He heard the sound of what had to be a crowd behind her. "Where are you at, I can barely hear you?"

_"Train station, quicker then a car…I'll see you later, I'm about ready to board."_ The line cut off and Peter looked at everyone.

* * *

"We don't have time," he stood and walked to the nearby computer beginning to type. "She's at a train station, saying she was meeting a friend," he looked at Olivia, "you barely have any friends so I know she's probably meeting a contact." He hit the screen, "ticket to Penn Station, we have just over three and a half hours before it unloads."

Broyles nodded, "let's not waste time people. We have to beat her there, I'll communicate with a team before we arrive so they are ready."

They loaded into one of Massive Dynamic's helicopters, it was faster then a usual one and had been given to the FBI for Fringe-usage by Peter.

Astrid said she was staying behind to take care of Walter so it left Olivia, Peter, Broyles and Amy.

* * *

A/N: Down to the battle or up since they're heading to New York from Boston. Next we have a little moment between Olivia and Peter, showing they haven't lost what they had.


	6. Back to Normal For a Moment

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The arrival in New York was cut in half, they arrived a full hour before Olivia's alternate and began gearing up, an announcement was made to all passengers to act as if nothing was going on, it was just a routine training session.

As they began to get vests on and load weapons Olivia watched Peter as he strapped the vest on.

"Here," she moved his hands away and began to strap the vest on snuggly instead of the looseness he had. Peter looked at her as she did it, "how does it feel?"

"Like I screwed up, betrayed those closest to me."

Olivia smiled, "I meant the vest."

Peter nodded and tried to turn, the vest moved with him like it was his skin. "Let's just hope I don't get shot, although I won't object to it if I am…I screwed up 'Livia, in the worst way possible."

* * *

"Doesn't matter," she checked her new weapon, the 76 from the other side, making sure the powerhouse was full. "Here, try this."

He took the gun and looked at it, "this is from the other side?"

"It's called a 76, long story behind the name. Anyways it fires both pulses and bullets, pulse disables the person…shock on the system and of course we know what bullets do."

Peter turned over and smiled, "so you like your new toy…isn't exactly standard issue."

She smirked and took the gun back, "no you can't have it."

"Never said I wanted it."

Olivia actually laughed, "I know that look in your eyes when you want something, you see a brand new toy from a different world and you want it because your mind is screaming 'it's new, wonder how it works' so if I gave it to you, you'd strip it down to unusable parts to find out how it works."

* * *

Peter watched as she loaded a service pistol as well, Broyles came over and looked at them. "The train is just starting to pull up, are we ready?"

"Lets just catch this bitch." Olivia looked at Broyles and the agent nodded.

"Hey, a little defenseless right now." Peter looked at them and Broyles handed over a pistol.

* * *

A/N: A stolen moment between Olivia and Peter, for just a moment in time they are back to themselves. The next chapter we find one of Olivia's abilities emerges when something happens.


	7. Tracking and Shooting

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

They all walked in tactically, the New York FBI agents aware they were looking for someone who looked like Olivia and they'd know the difference by the fact Olivia was with them in an FBI jacket.

They made their way down to the platform and waited, Broyles and two agents were out in the open. Peter and Olivia as well as Amy stood at the rear, two other agents were getting people off the platform as quickly as they came out.

She emerged in a black leather jacket, backpack and jeans, hair in a ponytail. She looked up to see Broyles and he eyed her. She turned to see Peter and Amy, Olivia hiding from sight at the moment.

* * *

"We know who you are." Broyles looked at her, "you're Olivia Dunham, agent of Fringe Division from the other side." He took a step towards her, "we know you plan on giving them the pieces of the device. Hand over the bag now."

"Peter," she looked at him, "this is insane, you know me."

He chuckled and shook his head, "do I? I may have been blind once but not this time, not after having seen the truth."

* * *

With that she ran, jumping down and headed towards the tunnel. Peter was behind her quicker then he thought he could possibly run. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the fact with the bitch on the loose, his Olivia was in danger.

Broyles was behind them as well as Amy, however once again they underestimated Olivia as she appeared at the tunnel's end gun drawn. Her alternate saw this and stopped, she turned and pointed her weapon at Peter.

"I'll do it," she smirked at Olivia, "don't think I won't."

Olivia didn't move, she noticed Peter coming to a stop, gun drawn as well. "You might as well give up. I'm back and they know the truth."

Her alternate lowered her weapon, enough for Peter to lower his but a minute later with quick reflexes, Olivia watched her alternate shoot Peter.

* * *

He fell back, his shoulder bleeding as the vest didn't protect his shoulder. Olivia rage began to boil over, Peter…her main reason for returning had just been shot. As if without thinking, even as Broyles and Amy arrived, Olivia threw her hand out and her alternate was thrown into the brick wall, knocked unconscious.

Olivia rushed to Peter, "Peter?" She placed her hand over his wound and turned his face to hers. "Hold on Peter, do you hear me?"

He looked at her, his good arm raised up and his hand touched her cheek. "I deserve this Olivia, being shot."

"Well you don't deserve to die," she looked up to see Amy dialing for an ambulance. Looking down at Peter, Olivia covered his hand with her own. "I came back for you, the entire time all I wanted was you…to keep me safe, to hold me when I was scared…to be my best friend. I made mistakes too…when I thought I was her, I was with her fiancé and now, I wish I could take it back and know it never happened. It can't, I moved on knowing the blame falls on your father not me and certainly not you, it all lands on your father and her."

* * *

Broyles walked over and bent down, "how is he?"

"I'm great, never thought I'd deserve getting shot but…" Peter's hand dropped from Olivia's cheek and he tried to sit up but Olivia pushed him back. "I'm fine."

"You were shot, lay still Bishop before I stop resisting the urge to shoot you for your stupidity."

Peter chuckled and eyed her, "you never cease to amaze me Olivia Dunham."

* * *

The EMTs were soon helping Peter onto the stretcher and he was heading to the hospital. As they were loading him, he caught Olivia's arm with his good hand. She knew he wanted her to come but she had to stay at the scene.

"I'll be there as soon as I deal with this," she looked at one of the EMTs, "where are you taking him?"

"New York Memorial."

Olivia nodded and squeezed his hand, "I'm not going anywhere." Looking at the guy beside the gurney she smiled, "if he gets too annoying, don't be afraid to use a sedative."

"Dunham," Broyles joined them, "go with Bishop, we have things here."

* * *

She loaded on with Peter and the men, she grasped Peter's hand in hers. He smiled at her, "don't leave."

"Never again." She smiled and reached up, brushing her hand through his curls. "Just try not to get shot again."

"We're going to give you some morphine, it may make you drowsy." The EMT pushed the morphine into Peter's IV, the other was working on his shoulder wound as best as he could.

Peter saw Olivia begin to blur, "be there when I wake up?"

"Yeah, just don't run off this time." She squeezed his hand and looked at the EMT after Peter was knocked out, "what was that really…he's had morphine before."

"It was morphine ma'am," the EMT showed her the vial, "he's just lost a lot of blood so it has more of an effect."

* * *

A/N: Even when shot Peter is still a wise-ass...good luck in the future Olivia!


	8. Where She Belongs

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and Olivia was made to wait, Peter had to go for scans to see if there was any damage. She asked for a pad and pen, filling out the incident report of what went down while waiting.

A doctor, her old doctor from when she had her car accident, made his way over. Olivia stood and nodded to him. "Dr. Mitchell, how is he?"

"There was some minor damage but we repaired it, we're moving him to room and as soon as he's settled we'll come and get you."

"Thanks." She sighed and Mitchell hit her arm lightly.

"It's good to see you again Agent Dunham, I hope the past year has been good to you…especially after that car accident."

Olivia chuckled, "not exactly good but eventful, thank you for taking on Peter's care. A nurse told me you saw him and immediately took him over from the other surgeon."

"I knew Mr. Bishop would appreciate a familiar hand working on him, we'll be out to get you shortly."

* * *

She sat back down and within ten minutes a nurse came to get her, she was escorted to Peter's room where he laid sleeping. Placing the notebook and pen aside, she sat on the bed away from his healing arm that laid in a cast and sling. Curling up beside him, Olivia took Peter's hand and held it as her head found his shoulder.

"I'm here." She kissed his cheek before resting her head back down on his shoulder.

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes, finally able to rest after the hard day, she was in Peter's arms again…sort of. She only opened them when she felt her head jostled and became awake but didn't open her eyes as she felt Peter move his shoulder to put his arm around her. "You're awake, I can hear your brain spinning." He kissed her head, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," she opened her eyes to see her watch, it was nearly ten at night. "I'm tired, stressful day and I should be lucky that I haven't only not been shot but I'm not in a coma after crossing over."

She closed her eyes as she felt Peter place his hand on her head, "go to sleep, I'll be here for a while and no one will disturb you. Just do me one favor…"

She looked up at him, "what?"

"Get your gun out of my side."

* * *

Olivia laughed and leaned away to remove her gun holster, she placed it on the stand with the pen and paper. "Sorry if my gun makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not the gun Sweetheart, its your weight on the gun pushing into me."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She a smirk on her face and Peter looked at her with a nearly identical smirk.

"Never would I dare, in fact you could use a good meal…put some pounds on you."

* * *

Olivia laughed before curling back into him, she removed her ponytail and Peter ran his hand through her hair. "What was she like…with you? I know how she is working and over there, being her makes me see how she is normally but you have a habit of changing people in subtle ways."

"Different, she laughed…smiled, her eyes weren't haunted. Subtle differences that I ignored, but most of the time she was you." He kissed her head, "but in the end, no one could ever be YOU, the Olivia Dunham I know."

"The one you belong with?" She moved to look at him, "you belong with me."

"Yeah I do." He leaned down gently and kissed her, Olivia smiled as his nose brushed hers. "Rest."

She moved her head and rested it in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. Olivia fell to sleep by the lull of Peter's hand running through her hair.

* * *

A/N: Re-bonding...don't worry folks, once Peter gets better then Olivia will give him hell but for now she's just worried about loosing her reason for coming back. And if you are wondering, Olivia looks past the fact of Peter and her alternate being together...as she still remembers her time with Frank on the other side and her betrayal. So basically...she forgives him.


	9. Midnight Briefing

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

It was midnight when Broyles arrived, Peter looked at him and then down at Olivia who was asleep at his side. Broyles nodded, as if knowing to be quiet. "She'll be ready to interrogate tomorrow."

Peter nodded, "did she give up the piece or was it still in her bag?"

"It was in the bag…" Broyles stopped when Olivia moved her head, Peter ran his hand down her back and she relaxed again. "Bishop," despite the whispering, Broyles moved closer. "Dunham did something today…I can't figure out how she did it but what I saw…"

"What did she do?"

Broyles sat down, "after you were shot, I watched her become angry and a second later she flung her arm out, sending her alternate flying into the wall."

"Telekinesis," Peter looked at Broyles, "Walter said emotions caused abilities to surface. The anger of me being shot caused her telekinesis to emerge."

Broyles nodded, "she needs to be checked over by a doctor, after everything that has occurred."

"Good luck convincing her of that," Broyles stared at him, "but that's what I'm supposed to do huh?"

* * *

Peter sat thinking about everything but mainly about the woman in his arms, she was sleeping and from what he knew previously…she rarely slept. Even Ella and Rachel said that she didn't sleep five out of seven nights she had them living with her.

Something made her flinch, he looked down to see her move her head and clutch his gown in her hand. Whatever the nightmare was, it affected her.

"Shh, I'm here 'Livia and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair and down her arm, Olivia eventually relaxed.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head against hers, allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Another stolen moment, next we find Peter worried when he wakes up...where has Olivia gone?


	10. Wake Up Call

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The next day Peter woke to find Olivia gone but Astrid in the room, she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Olivia?"

"Broyles found her getting coffee and ordered her to see a doctor, they should be done soon. I told her I'd sit with you till she got back." Astrid sighed, "so…it wasn't her."

"No it wasn't," Peter looked at the blankets, "but that's between Olivia and me."

* * *

The door opened and Olivia entered, she smiled at Peter and walked over. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He chuckled, "better now that I can see you," he pulled her down for a kiss and smiled, "you're still here."

"I'm not going anywhere." She looked at Astrid, "thanks…where's Walter?"

"Amy is watching him, did Broyles tell you who would be interrogating her…because I'd like a shot."

Olivia nodded, "Jessup will do it, she doesn't have any emotional ties and that's what she'll expect from us, either me or Peter or someone close to come in. I told Broyles to have Jessup do it, so we turn the tables on her." She looked at Peter and patted his leg, "you're clear to leave…Mitchell will be by soon to tell you what to do and not do. I didn't inform him that you'll probably head to Massive Dynamic to have the medical staff take care of your arm so just…be your charming self."

"I think I can do that," his hand rested on her arm and Olivia smiled at him.

Astrid departed after Peter was in the FBI-issued Lincoln Navigator. Olivia said she'd be driving him to Massive Dynamic so the younger agent headed off.

* * *

A/N: To Massive Dynamic, Peter shows Olivia what has happened since she was left on the other side. Also a moment of realization that they can't live with each other. Olivia also threatens Peter, much to Nina and the MD's head doctor's enjoyment.


	11. To Massive Dynamics We Go

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

During the drive, Olivia found herself wondering about Peter and his state of mind at that moment.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she looks over at him and he sighs, picking at the sling's adjustment buckle.

Peter looked at her, "everything, just everything I missed, what if I had never left this side after I found out. What it was like over there, who did what to you. Stupid things like how can you still want this to work after betrayal?"

His left arm was in the sling so she couldn't reach over and take his hand so she settled with placing it on his thigh. "Because you're the part of me I have to hold onto, the part that holds me straight when I veer off. The voice that tells me that everything will be alright even when it isn't at that moment. The only partner who hasn't ended up dead."

"Yet!" He looked at her, "its bound to happen sometime."

"Not while I'm around." She chuckled as they drove into the Massive Dynamic underground parking, the guard stopped the car and Olivia rolled down her window. "Olivia Dunham…"

"Its good to see you Agent Dunham, you too Mr. Bishop."

Peter nodded, "thanks Marty, tell Maria I said hello."

"I will, you go ahead inside."

* * *

Olivia drove in and looked around for a parking spot but Peter pointed to a slot that was near the elevator and she looked at it surprise at what it said: Olivia Dunham, FBI-L.

Pulling in, she looked at the sign on the wall. "What does 'FBI-L' mean?"

"Federal Bureau of Investigation Liaison, Broyles has one that says 'DOD-L' which is short for Department of Defense Liaison. Nina thought it easier then all the insanity of getting visitation passes each time so she just added you to the list of the many liaisons she has but as far as she's concerned…you're head of security, if you want a change then you have the power to change it."

"What happened while I was away, what changed?"

Peter unbuckled his seatbelt, "well when Bell died, he left Walter all the Massive Dynamic shares. He owns Massive Dynamic but Nina runs it for him, I take care of most of the decision making over all and you…well she, which we know as you now, are in charge of security. Speaking of security…I'll need the systems redone completely, think you can help with that?"

"Do I get an office?"

Peter chuckled, "your office is in the process of being arranged, it should be done next week."

"Then we have an agreement, let's get that arm looked at."

* * *

Peter and Olivia headed to Medical only to find Nina and Dr. Mulara talking, the last however saw Peter and gasped, shaking her head.

"When I expect my next patient to be Agent Dunham, it turns out to be you. What happened?"

Peter sat on a nearby bed, "let's just say Olivia's evil twin shot me in the shoulder and as much as I love hospitals…they can't do what you can."

"Flattery won't work on me," Mulara looked at Olivia, "you need to keep this guy on a short leash or he may just run away."

Olivia chuckled, "you have no idea but if he's flirting, I know he's sane and alive so I put up with it." She placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and watched as Mulara set to work on his other shoulder.

Nina walked over and looked at Olivia, "she shot him?"

"Yeah she shot me, that's how I know which Olivia is which now…mine would threaten to shoot me but never will." He grunted as Mulara began to remove the cast. "Watch it, that laser is dangerous."

Olivia shook her head, "if you aren't quiet Bishop, I'll give her the chance to use one of the large gauge needles I know she's dying to inflict on you, I'll even hold you down while she uses it."

Peter looked at Nina, "I'm stuck with threats, I've already been shot…which I deserve but the threats are non-stop."

"I'll leave you three alone," she turned to leave but turned back, "and if I'll be sure to tell security to ignore any screaming that comes from the room."

Nina left and Olivia watched as Mulara removed Peter's arm from the cast and proceeded to work on his shoulder. Within ten minutes Peter's shoulder could move again, back to normal and the only thing that said 'shot' was the scar from surgery but when they attempted to heal that he was adamant about letting it scar.

* * *

A/N: A sweet moment between Olivia and Peter up next.


	12. Moment in Time

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia wanted to see Massive Dynamic and Peter showed her everything, even handing over a key card…a different one then her alternate had.

"And this is my lab," they entered his lab and Olivia looked around, "its not much."

It had a platform in the middle of the room, used as a table while bulletin boards held drawings and equations as well as passages from what seemed like a book. The Vacuum's blueprints were hung up as well, notes on them.

Moving to the small desk, she found the computer was off but beside the screen was a frame, inside a photo taken not long before Jacksonville…when they were utterly happy. He was holding her, her trying to keep something away from him and both were laughing.

Placing it down, she noticed a calendar and found several spaces of the month filled with her name and an event. In two days time there was a concert he was supposed to have taken her alternate to.

"Can we go?" She looked at him as he made his way over to her, "I mean you planned on…"

Peter nodded, "we can go…at least that way I don't waste the tickets." He placed his hand on her back and watched as she picked up the picture again. "My favorite moment, I realized how much you meant to me at that moment."

* * *

Olivia put the picture down and looked around more, she found a bathroom with a shower off to the side. She turned and looked at him, "I like it."

"It's not much but it works, its more an office then a lab but…science needs a lab." He walked over to her, "now Walter's lab…they had to go in and build a stall for Gene, he's yet to put the poor cow in it."

Olivia touched his shoulder, "why didn't you let them heal it?"

"I want a reminder of the biggest mistake I've ever made, that will do it. It also allows me to know how much YOU mean to me when I see it in the future…what I failed to protect."

* * *

She blushed slightly and looked down, Peter chuckled and pulled her chin up. He leaned down and kissed her. Olivia took a step forward and leaned up, deepening the kiss. She pulled back and looked at him. "You don't have to protect me."

"Yes I do," he placed a hand on her cheek, "because you're my future…without you I have nothing. Not now but in ten years we'll be looking back and wondering how this mess even matters when we have screaming kids wanting our attention while Walter is cooking something insanely dangerous in the kitchen and the phone ringing with Broyles saying we have some weird mystery to solve all while trying to plan a second honeymoon."

Olivia managed to laugh at the scene he created, it was the very definition of chaos but it seemed about right. It seemed something to worth towards, a future no matter how chaotic. "Sounds idyllic."

"Chaotic."

"Perfect." She looked up at him, "assuming you believe I'll still be with you in the future."

"I do," he smiled, "I belong with you and even if you shoot me, which in technicality you have, I'll still keep coming back."

* * *

A/N: One of these days Peter she will shoot you, as for the little dream...I think we can all see that occurring. They wouldn't be the Bishop Family without insanity and the freaky mystery.


	13. First Date

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

They had lunch out, a small bistro down the street from Massive Dynamic so they walked. Olivia walked beside Peter and midway he placed his arm around her shoulders, of which she leaned in.

They arrived and the waitress smiled, "table for two, patio or inside?"

Peter looked at Olivia, "which do you want…patio or inside?"

"Patio sounds nice."

They were lead outside and Peter pulled out Olivia's chair for her, pushing it in afterwards before sitting down. After ordering a bottle of wine, both looked at the menu.

* * *

Conversation was mainly about Rachel and Ella as well as Walter and cases while Olivia was away. "You're not serious?" Olivia laughed and Peter nodded, "that must have been awful."

"When he said 'silent but deadly' I didn't expect that." Peter chuckled, "but it came close."

Olivia laughed and put her wine glass down, "my last case in Fringe Division on the other side was saved because of one our earlier cases here."

Peter rubbed his hands together, "alright, this I have to hear."

"Alcott Case, our second."

Peter nodded, "the one where the woman had a baby in a few minutes and her son grew to old age in under a few hours. Yep, so tell me about it."

"Kidnapped kids, they were returned showing signs of old age inside their bodies. The killer was draining their pituitary gland to control his rapid aging."

"That's defiantly in line with our case, so how did you solve it?"

"I gave Lincoln the idea, of course he looked at me as if I was insane but when it came down to it, it was correct. I solved the key point, spoke to a remaining witness and saved the kidnapped child."

"Who's Lincoln?"

Olivia took a sip of her wine, "Lincoln Lee was my boss at Fringe Division, below Broyles…leader of the team I was on. It was me, Lincoln and Charlie…he's kind of like you except a lot more of a wise ass."

Peter laughed, "and here I thought you said I couldn't be beat in that department."

"Yeah, well he beats you." Olivia smiled and looked at him, "I have to use the ladies' room, be back in a moment."

She stood and Peter caught her arm, she looked at him and he pulled her down for a kiss. "Hurry back and don't fall in…if you get near water you might cross over."

"Shut up, pay the bill so we can get going." She smirked and left him to the table.

* * *

While she was away, Peter pulled out his wallet to pay when a hand patted his back and a man sat across from him. Peter chuckled, "Carlos, it is good to see you my friend."

"And you Peter, I didn't expect you to come to my wife's restaurant however. The thought of you being back in New York…Big Eddie is still after you isn't he?"

Peter shook his head, "no those were paid off when I joined my new job, let's just say they were desperate enough to have me that they paid off all my debts with Big Eddie and made him aware not to mess with me."

"I like the sound of that, who are you working for…could you get me in?"

"I highly doubt it," Peter's phone rang from a text and he looked at it to see it was Astrid about Walter. "Give me a moment." He dialed the phone, "yeah Astrid? No we're having lunch…tell him we'll see him at the lab…yeah the one at Harvard. Does he know about Olivia? Good, I'd like to keep it that way…for now. See you when we get there, bye." He hung up and looked at Carlos.

"Who's Olivia?"

"My wife, excuse me but I have to go." Peter picked up the check from the table and left. Olivia met him at the patio entrance and Peter pulled her into a kiss, walking out with his arm around her.

* * *

Carlos caught up and looked at the man taking the ticket, "no, its on the house."

"Carlos, man seriously…" Peter looked at him, "she just got back from a two month long trip, allow me to treat her without having old ties come in the way."

Carlos looked at Olivia and chuckled, "you are a fortunate woman, he's never been devoted to a single woman before and yet here you are."

"The gun keeps him in line."

"Gun?"

Peter chuckled, "didn't I mention, Olivia's FBI…could have sworn I mentioned that." He looked at her as her phone rang. "Let me guess, Broyles?"

"I'll be right back." She smiled and left outside the entrance, beginning to talk.

"FBI?" Carlos looked at Peter, "you married into the FBI?"

Peter shrugged, "on technicality, I am the FBI…I'm a long term consultant. Olivia's team needed me and they wouldn't take no for an answer, she practically drug me out of Iraq at gunpoint and then we began working together…along the way I just fell in love."

* * *

Olivia came back in, "yes sir, I'll let him know." She hung up, "we have a case in New Hampshire and Broyles wants to know if we can meet him there. Walter and Astrid are already on the chopper heading that way."

"That's a six hour trip, we'll just use one of the Massive Dynamic choppers, call Broyles and tell him we'll be sooner then he expected. I'll call Nina and let her know we'll be taking one of the choppers." He chuckled, "just a day back and you're already on call…remind me to ask Broyles what the policy is for when you die."

Olivia looked at Carlos, "we have to go, thank you for lunch."

"Yeah, you two go do what you do."

* * *

They found Nina waiting at the Massive Dynamic entrance, she had a bag in hand. "This is for you Olivia." She handed the agent the bag and Olivia found two suits folded nicely as well as regular clothing. "I figured you hadn't gotten any clothes from your apartment as you were only in Boston for a few hours and she was still there."

"Thank you Nina."

Nina handed Peter a key, "Helen, our pilot, is waiting for you on the helipad. She's been instructed to take you wherever you need to go."

"I'll have it back before long."

Nina waved him off, "we have a dozen more, just use it as a second for Fringe Division. It's already been labeled FD-2 to match the one you already have."

* * *

A/N: Freaky mystery, hotel issues (Astrid, Walter, Olivia and Peter all have to share one room) and Olivia's abilities come to light as their case wears on and at the end, we find out what Walternate did to her while she was held prisoner...which changes her life.

Note: What Walternate did has to do with the legendary First People and a prophecy although we don't find out till later on, when Olivia and Peter find out.


	14. Getting A Case

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The ride to New Hampshire wasn't as long as they thought it would be, with the specialized engine they got to New Hampshire in half the time, landing in a field. Peter and Olivia got out to find Broyles waiting.

"Farm outside of town, locals won't allow us there till the morning." Broyles looked at them, "you have rooms at the local motel."

"You're not staying sir?"

"No Dunham, I've been called back to deal with your alternate…there is a decision to be made on what to do with her and I've been asked to sit and weigh in on the decision."

Peter looked at Olivia, "Olivia should get a say too…the woman took her place."

"Unfortunately Bishop, we can't afford for it to come to light that Agent Dunham has her alternate's memories…they'll call her a liability and a danger to the FBI when she isn't. More so, the fact of your…relationship with the other Olivia Dunham is best not to come to light either."

Olivia nodded, it would put Peter's loyalty on trial as well as hers…they would ask if he was plotting with the other Olivia.

"Chopper will take you back." Peter nodded to the chopper, "just tell Helen where you want to go and she'll take you. Nina gave the chopper to us…we have a second."

* * *

They found Walter and Astrid at the motel, Broyles left his Lincoln Navigator for them to use when he took the chopper back. Astrid was talking with the manager while trying to keep Walter nearby.

"I understand but we have four people, we need two rooms."

The manager shrugged, "we only have one left but it has two double beds and a pullout couch. I'm sorry ma'am, I can't even help the FBI."

Astrid nodded, "where's the next motel?"

"Fifteen miles outside of town."

Olivia walked over at see Astrid arguing with manager, "Agent Olivia Dunham, what's going on here?"

"They only have one room left, luckily it has two double beds and a pullout couch."

Peter groaned, "oh God, four people and three beds. Walter, you better have brought pajamas."

* * *

The suite was bigger then they expected with two bedrooms, a single bathroom and a living area with a full kitchenette. The last Walter was happy about and of course Peter agreed he could use it as long as one of them was there…to prevent explosions.

"First and most important question…who is sleeping where?" Astrid looked at them, "because I think we can all agree not to share with Walter."

"Yep."

"No argument here." Peter looked at Astrid and Olivia, "you two girls take the second bed, I'll take the couch…I've gotten used to them."

Dinner was within two hours at a local diner, then getting Walter ready for bed took five and a half, which included one 'nudity' incident.

* * *

A/N: The sleeping arrangements change...but I think we all know how. We also find that due to all three of them, Walter has no idea about Olivia having not been with them for the previous weeks.


	15. Olivia with Insanity, Nudity & New Love

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia sat going over all the information she had while Peter watched TV. Both sat on the pullout couch, it had been laid out and sheets changed, Olivia sat Indian style with her laptop and folders while Peter sat a foot away with his arms out and hands in his lap.

Astrid was out getting ice while Walter bathed, "Peter…"

"Oh dear God."

Olivia looked up only to look down again when they found Walter standing outside the bathroom nude. Peter quickly got up and returned Walter to the bathroom.

"Get dressed before you come out Walter, this isn't home…we have Astrid and Olivia here and I'm pretty sure you just scarred Olivia for life." He shut the bathroom door as Astrid entered the room.

"What did I miss?"

Peter shook his head, "Walter without clothes on, I'm pretty sure Olivia is now scarred for life."

"Thank God I was gone."

* * *

Peter sat down and looked at Olivia as she concentrated on her files, he returned to the TV. "What did I miss?"

"Not a thing," she looked at him, "but then again I'm sure you've seen it before as it has happened before."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "I meant with the show."

"Nothing, just where they meet…I always have liked Casablanca…something about the tragedy of not actually being with the person you fall for. Probably because its more realistic."

Peter chuckled, relieved his Olivia had indeed seen Casablanca and loved the movie.

The night wore on and near the middle of the movie, Olivia placed her laptop away as well as her files before settling back against the cushions to watch the movie as well. Astrid was helping Walter make something in the kitchenette.

At the credits, Peter looked down at Olivia to find her asleep. She had curled up to him a quarter of the way through. He switched off the TV and gently moved Olivia, allowing her head to rest on the pillow.

* * *

Getting up he went to the kitchenette to find Astrid and Walter making some kind of pastries.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Walter wants to make breakfast and as we have to be up early tomorrow…I think it was best to make them tonight. Besides, you and Olivia were busy…is she still working?"

Peter chuckled, "no, she's out…you get the second room to yourself…I'll share with Olivia."

"It only makes sense Peter," Walter looked at him, "it is a well known fact you are engaging in sexual intercourse with Olivia."

Peter put his hands up, "seriously Walter…I don't think that's something to tell the world. Don't tell Olivia that either…God knows she wouldn't know what to do."

"It's only natural to understand such things," Walter smiled, "you are using protection aren't you or are you already trying to conceive my grandchildren…a grandchild would be lovely."

"Dear God." Peter shook his head and pointed at Walter, "that is personal and for the record, no one talks to their parents about their sex life. As for children, maybe in a few years after marriage and after Olivia has had a few more years with the FBI."

Walter smiled, "she is still young, best to start now to prevent any genetic issues."

Peter groaned and walked away, "never talk to me about this again, I just may shoot you myself."

"If you and Olivia decide to engage in sexual intercourse tonight, do try to be quiet."

"Walter!" Peter hissed through his teeth, he didn't want to wake Olivia and he wanted to yell at the same time. "Please, drop the subject."

"But son…"

Astrid touched Walter's arm, "I think what Peter is trying to say is that this is not a topic for the moment."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

Peter retreated back to the couch where Olivia was asleep still, he sat back down on the bed and laid propped up on his elbow…watching her sleep. She was dressed in a black tank and blue shorts and her hair was out of the ponytail.

He'd once looked at her alternate thinking she was Olivia and thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. That thought was redacted, her alternate may have been glowing after sex and looked peaceful in her sleep…thus causing the image of beauty but seeing his Olivia was the very image of perfection and beauty.

She was sleeping finally, no nightmares but her face had looks of worries although subtle. Noticing her move her arms as if shivering, he pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her head, moving her hair out of the way of her face.

For a moment he could see himself doing the same exact thing to a little girl, their little girl. Tucking her in safely after telling her a story, telling her he loved her and that he and mommy would be just down the hall if she needed them. He'd turn out the lights before checking on Walter and returning to the master bedroom and to Olivia.

"One day Olivia, one day baby." He kissed her head a second time and moved from the bed.

* * *

He took time only to grab his book before returning to the bed, allowing himself to settled before falling asleep. He eventually heard Walter and Astrid finish and their goodnights. It took ten minutes but both room lights shut off and Peter turned off his own to go to sleep.

Turning to face Olivia, he could make out her form in the dark, he grasped her hand in his before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: By the way...the next chapter reveals Olivia's abilities have grown.


	16. Handling Anything

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The next morning Peter woke to a hand shaking his shoulders, he opened his eyes to find Astrid.

"What?"

"Olivia's gone, she wasn't here when I woke up this morning and I checked the entire suite before the hotel. She's just gone, you don't think she crossed over do you?"

Peter turned over and found the spot where Olivia had been empty, covers up and not pushed back.

He was frantic in dressing, quickly and efficiently, Astrid said she's watch Walter while he looked for Olivia. He called her cell and it rang, finally going to voice mail.

* * *

He was thankful the Navigator had a GPS tracker, he found her at the local diner. She sat with a cup of coffee staring at it. Sliding into the booth, Peter watched as her head rose so their eyes met.

"I worried you didn't I?"

Peter nodded, "you worried everyone, well everyone but Walter…I've kept him blind to the fact you weren't here…he loves you and I think it would have caused a break down if he knew." He took her hand in his, "Astrid said you were gone and the bed looked as if you had just disappeared so I freaked. Olivia I can't loose you again."

"I had a nightmare and I became so afraid that when I woke up, I was in the woods. I don't know how I got there but my first thought was that I crossed over again. I walked back to the hotel only to find you all still asleep so I got dressed and came here."

"Your keycard was still by the table."

Olivia shrugged, "I just touched the door and it unlocked," she looked at Peter, "what is happening to me?"

* * *

Peter moved from the booth to sit beside her, he put his arms around her and kissed her head. "I have an idea but it would be too much to handle."

She snorted, "too much to handle?" Olivia stared at him, "being a prisoner to your father, tests and experiments on me. Given another's memories without permission, told to live their life and betraying those I care about most…I think I can handle about anything."

"Your abilities are emerging…you showed telekinesis the other day when your alternate was taken down. Broyles said you threw her into a wall with just a flick of your hand. Now you're showing teleportation and technokinesis."

"Why now, why not when I was over there?"

Peter shrugged, "maybe you were subconsciously aware that if they emerged that you'd become a target."

"Target maybe but at least I'd be home, with those abilities I could have come home already."

"You are home now, that's all that matters." He kissed her head, "we'll get through this baby, I promise."

Olivia smiled slightly at the term of endearment he gave her but she missed the term he used just to piss her off. It once would have pissed her off but now she wanted to hear it. "I think the other term fits better," she looked at Peter, "John called me 'baby' and when I was her, her fiancé called me 'babe' so stick to Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart it is." He kissed her head and smiled, "let me buy you breakfast."

* * *

A/N: Together they can get through anything...although soon enough Olivia comes face to face with something personal that she kicks Peter away in the process.


	17. Local Trouble

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

They had breakfast, Astrid and Walter showed up after Peter texted Astrid to let her know he found Olivia at the diner.

"Hey," Astrid and Walter sat down, "so what happened…decide to just go for a walk?"

Olivia nodded, "more of a nap in the woods…Walter I need to ask you something."

Walter smiled, "of course dear, right after I order a cocktail…juice cocktail of course."

* * *

Orders were soon taken and Olivia got Walter's attention once again. "Walter, why would my abilities come out now and not right after Jacksonville when I was given Cortexiphan?"

"As I said before, you need an emotional trigger."

"So teleporting a few miles away, out of bed into the middle of no where could be triggered by a nightmare?"

Astrid looked at them, "wait, you just…well that would explain the covers."

"A nightmare perhaps, what was the nightmare about?"

Olivia looked down, "I'd rather not talk about it…its personal."

* * *

A cough made them look up, they found the town deputy, the woman was a looker. Blonde hair and blue eyes, she was cute but defiantly not 'mess with me' material. "I'm Avery Judge, I'm Havenhall's Deputy…I was told to look for you, the sheriff wants to see you."

Peter stood up, knowing Olivia would want to size up the deputy. She slid from the booth and looked at the woman. "Olivia…"

"I know who you are Agent Dunham, my brother works for the FBI…Collin Judge."

Olivia nodded, "Agent Judge…also known as the FBI's reigning playboy. Do you have a problem with me?"

"I have a problem with you working this case with a junior agent, a madman and a con, just what type of division are you running exactly?"

"That's classified, now…if you could tell me where Sheriff Taylor is, we'll meet with him after the Bishops are fed…they work horribly on an empty stomach."

Judge snorted and looked at Peter as he stood behind Olivia, "we'll be watching Mr. Bishop here and as far as his father is concerned…if he's found without a companion, we'll escort you to the city limits in seconds."

"This is FBI jurisdiction, this is our case…you can give us assistance or we can play this the hard way. Where my boss calls your state senator, who comes down here and talks to your mayor personally…who in turns fires you and your sheriff. I suggest if you want to keep your job then you cooperate with our investigation."

Judge shook her head, "you FBI agents are all the same…you think you own the ground you walk on."

* * *

The lights began to flicker and Peter grabbed Olivia's arm, "calm down 'Livia, calm down."

The lights returned to normal and Olivia took a breathe, "that maybe what you think Deputy Judge but our division deals with things you would never touch…from what I was faxed, this is our type of case and I can honestly say you're not prepared for it."

"Oh I was told what was out there and from what I've seen, its some type of animal…nothing the FBI needs to worry about. We'll hunt down the piece of hell that did this and then hang it in Town Hall when we're done."

"But you didn't see it?" Peter looked at her, "so you honestly don't have any idea what it is. From what I've seen, anything that does what those photos suggest means that its lethal, deadly and most likely protecting a nest. You don't want to send more men out only to end up like your victim."

* * *

Judge looked at him, "as far as we're concerned Mr. Bishop, you have no reason to be here. We don't want trouble and a con man is trouble."

"Oh you haven't seen trouble yet, if you think I'm trouble…piss off Agent Dunham and you will be wishing that you'd never been born. As far as my past, its in the past and I have no reason to justify my past actions to you. Just know I'm here to work within legal limits and for the FBI."

"Peter Bishop is second-in-command on my team Deputy Judge, anything said to me can be said to him. He works side by side with me on this case, every courtesy is to be extended to him and to his father…don't think that because his badge says 'consultant' instead of 'agent' doesn't mean he isn't protected as if an agent. He's one of our own, even my director will tell you we'd turn over the universe to protect him but that protection doesn't extend to criminal activity…of that I assure you."

Peter laughed to himself, not out loud though, he had done some pretty illegal things while working with Olivia and the entire time they'd protect him. Her words were truth and also full of shit, she'd sooner protect him from both illegal actions and alternate universes then fail him again.

* * *

A/N: What out, Olivia is protective of Peter and it seems he is the only one to calm her. Next is a little intimate moment between the two, one that Olivia finally opens up about her time on the other side.


	18. Past Expirences

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

They day grew weary for Olivia, she constantly had a water bottle in hand and it surprised her that after a day searching a cornfield for evidence, that her back was hurting. She'd never felt as drained as she did, of course Walter's answer was simple…energy usage of her abilities, they drained part of her energy.

That evening however she retreated to a hot shower before settling onto the bed where Peter sat reviewing notes and files, sending some to Massive Dynamic for review. He was currently on video with Brandon.

"Alright, tell me what you got with those blood samples…any DNA?"

Brandon nodded and smiled, "yeah, hi Olivia."

"Brandon, so what DNA did you find?"

The man pulled a board nearby, "DNA had three different species…human, wolf and bear, we managed to break down the percentage and then single out the human DNA to run a DNA Search."

"Did you get a match?"

"Sending it now, if they have a fax machine were you are, I can fax you the results."

Peter nodded, "just enter the data into the Massive Dynamic achieve, I'll look it up when we need it. Goodnight Brandon." He closed off and shut the laptop, placing the files on it before setting it aside on the table. "Great, another monster…this time has all the protective and dangerous qualities."

Olivia groaned and rubbed her back, Peter looked at her and she shook her head. "Working in the field all day, was it really necessary for Walter to require me there?"

"No but that's Walter, turn onto your stomach…I'll take care of your back."

* * *

Olivia did as he asked and soon felt as if magic had been performed, her back was beginning to feel better under his finger tips. He kneaded each kink, massaged her sure muscles and worked his way up her back to help her relax. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I have many talents and this is one of them," he moved her wet hair aside, starting on her shoulders. "No one taught me, magical talent."

"Magic is correct," she smiled and closed her eyes, "I may fall asleep."

Peter chuckled and continued, "go ahead, you deserve sleep."

Olivia was quiet for a while, "thank you for this morning…I keep thinking if you hadn't…"

"Shh," he stopped, having finished but got up and walked to her bag. Olivia turned her head to see him pulling out her brush, coming back over with it. "I told you we'd get through this together and I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia smiled as he began brushing her hair, reaching over after a while to place the brush on the side table beside her water.

"Get some sleep Olivia and try not to teleport again in the middle of the night."

* * *

Olivia woke during the night to another nightmare, she was relieved however to find that she was still in the hotel room. Peter was asleep next to her, on his side facing her, she curled up into him and he woke from the movement.

"Go back to sleep." He kissed her head and placed an arm around her, Olivia snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. "I'm here Sweetheart."

She shook her head, "I can't get it out of my head…all the torture your father put me through."

Peter kissed her head and tightened his arm around her, "he's not my father, my father would know never to hurt you…the most precious thing in the universe, both universes, to me. My future wife, the mother of my children…if he was really my father, he would have helped you get home not do what he did."

"Are you calling Walter your father?" She turned onto her side and looked at him, "because if you are, I think I need to call CNN."

He smirked, "oh you think that's funny, huh. I'll show you funny!" He pushed her back into the mattress and began assaulting her joints, she squirmed as he tickled her. Olivia laughed and tried to get away but he had her pinned down.

* * *

After a while Peter stopped and leaned down, kissing her. He moved away and Olivia rolled over into his arms. "We're going to miss that concert."

"I already called for a reimbursement, when we got the case." He kissed her head and looked down when her hand caught his. "Tell me about what happened over there."

"For a week it was solitary confinement, no light…just darkness. The whole time tests, after tests were preformed on me. Then one day he came in with the doctor and they gave me a sedative, when I woke up I was in the cell again…I hadn't been moved…as if they drugged me for the fun of it.

"Week two came and they took me to a lab, giving me some type of concoction, I think it was her memories…the brainwashing. They made it too easy to escape and I did but the whole time I fought for my sanity. I remembered things that weren't mine to remember till finally I was her.

"I was her for three weeks before the tests started, I crossed over and called Ella on her birthday. I knew then who I was and I fought to return and did. Every time I close my eyes I see that dark room again."

Peter shook his head, "you're never going back there." He pulled her close and Olivia curled into him. "You're home and safe and you have everyone fighting for you."

Closing her eyes, Olivia allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by his heartbeat…the sound of home and she'd always see her home as Peter's arms from that moment forward. He was her safety net, her lifeline and more importantly the man she loved far more then she had ever loved anyone before.

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia finds out something life changing and before you suspect this will be like my other ones...no she isn't pregnant. However she will push Peter away when she finds out that life changing news...it'll cut deep down into the plans from chapter 12.


	19. Dreams Destroyed

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

At the end of the case, Olivia and Peter sat in his lab finishing their paperwork. Even after everything, they were at ease with each other, actually telling jokes and laughing…being a couple without looking back.

"So, how about dinner tonight?" Peter watched as she closed her file, meaning she had just closed the case. "Anywhere you want to go."

Olivia looked at him and was about to speak when Dr. Mulara knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, I need to talk with Agent Dunham for a few moments."

Peter nodded, "I'll go let Astrid know I need her to watch Walter tonight." He kissed her head and was about to leave but Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Peter."

* * *

Mulara nodded and walked over, laying her pad down. "Agent Broyles requested that we give you a full exam and we did however what we found was…disturbing, especially when we looked back at your medical records."

"What did you find?"

"I have good news and then devastating news." She took a breathe and eyed them both, "which do you want first?"

Olivia nodded, "the bad."

"When you had your last physical it showed you had both your ovaries…now you have only one and its not in any shape to ovulate. Your chances of having children in the future is one in…a very large number."

* * *

Olivia felt as if her heart had been ripped from her, that would have been less painful in the end. Her future as a mother was ripped away from her, Peter's dream of having a family and her ability to give him a family was torn away.

Peter pulled her into his arms and she began to cry, he wanted to murder his biological father. When Olivia had told him what he had done, he had wanted to hurt the guy but now…after he had stolen their future as parents…he wanted nothing more then to murder the man.

Kissing Olivia's head, he looked at Mulara. "Was it deliberate?"

"Without a doubt, whoever did this did not want Agent Dunham to have children."

* * *

Olivia regained herself and turned to Mulara, "what was the other news?"

"There's a one in ten chance we can reverse what was done but its unlikely it would even have any affect…it would be a long shot. Agent Dunham, I can honestly say that you'll probably never have children."

She nodded and was silent, Mulara left and Peter placed a hand on Olivia' back…she shrugged it off. "Don't touch me."

"Liv…"

She shook her head, "just do us both a favor and find someone else…I can't be who you need."

Peter watched Olivia leave with the file she had prepared, he wanted to tell her that what Mulara had told them didn't matter but he knew her so well, she'd push him away in the end. He'd give a few days to calm down before he'd speak to her.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Don't worry, Peter isn't going to give up...he's going to push till he gets her back.


	20. Only YOU

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Two days passed, he did what he could and since she was staying at Rachel's till a new apartment was found, he sent a bouquet of roses both days as well a card each time that had only one thing written on it: _It doesn't matter, I want YOU the way you are._

He had to be vague because of Rachel, knowing her sister would never understand. Two more days passed and it was when Amy Jessup arrived at the Harvard lab that he knew Olivia had finally taken that leave of absence Broyles had given her if she wanted it.

"So Bishop, we'll be working together for the next case." She handed him a file and he opened it, finding a case that was just up his alley: biological-based robbery.

The case took a week, each day he sent a bouquet of roses to Rachel's apartment for Olivia but the note changed: _I miss you Sweetheart, just call to let me know you're okay. _Each day however came without a call and after eleven days he decided that Olivia had had enough space and needed a good talking to.

* * *

Knocking on the door, he found Rachel as she opened it. "Hey, thank God you're here…Liv is a mess."

"I know, she got some bad news two weeks ago and after she has refused to answer my calls…did she get the flowers?"

"I told her you sent them and each time she told me to throw them out." Rachel took his coat as she shut the door, "of course I didn't, they're in the kitchen or in a room…it was sweet."

Peter made his way to the kitchen where he heard voices and found Ella sitting with Olivia playing Candyland. "Double yellow, I won!" Ella jumped up and down and hugged Olivia, who beamed at her niece.

Peter could tell from her eyes that she felt robbed of the joy Ella had, of not being able to see it on her own child's face. "Hey, Peter's here." Rachel came over and Ella smiled.

"Uncle Peter!" Ella ran to Peter and he picked up the seven year old, hugging her. "I missed you Uncle Peter…why'd you go away?"

Peter chuckled, "I didn't go away, I've been here the whole time."

Olivia stood, "we had a fight, that's why he was away."

"Aunt Liv's been so sad, I thought you went away again…like last time, she got really sad then too. You aren't going away again are you?"

"Nope."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever, your aunt and you and your mom are stuck with me."

* * *

He chuckled and put Ella down, she ran off. "We need to talk Liv, get your coat and lets go for a walk."

She shook her head, "I meant what I said two weeks ago."

"No you don't mean that and besides, I don't give a damn about what Mulara said…it doesn't matter to me."

Olivia stared at him, ignoring Rachel. "How can it not matter…you want a family and I can't give you that. You said you wanted children and I can't…"

"That was just one possible future, I don't care 'Livia…I want you. I told you before that YOU are my future…YOU! I came back for you, you told me that I belong with you…I don't care about children right now…and even down the road, there's always adoption.

"Now, I want you to stop doing this to yourself…I want you to get off your ass and start being who you are again. We can get passed this just like everything else but this, what you're doing, this isn't my Olivia…she doesn't just sit around and cry, she takes on the storm head first.

"If it makes you feel better, by all means kick the crap out of me or take your gun to the range and take your anger out on a few targets but stop doing this to yourself. Now, get your coat, I'm taking you to get something to eat because knowing you…all you've had is whiskey and crackers the last few days."

* * *

Olivia looked at Peter and her eyes narrowed before she left in the direction of the bedroom. Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "Looks like you have your hands full with her."

"Don't get me started," he waited and Olivia eventually returned in jeans, a black shirt and her coat as well as black boots. She was pulling her hair back in a ponytail as she entered the room.

"Is this satisfactory or do I need to change?"

Peter shook his head, "you look beautiful, come on before I have to literally drag you from the apartment."

"I'd like to see you try."

Peter chuckled, "is that a dare Dunham because you know I can't resist a dare?"

"Shut up before I shoot you."

* * *

Dinner was at a small diner two blocks over, they walked in silence the entire time. Peter knew she was still brewing and it was best to let her do so for a while. He'd see about getting her some type of grief counselor to deal with the emotions that remained from facing the reality of never having a family.

He was dealing with it too because his dream of having a few daughters with their mother's eyes was crushed…and it was his biological father's hand that crushed that dream. Coming to terms with it was hard, at times he wanted to go back and prevent himself from ever leaving because Olivia wouldn't have become sterile if he hadn't but he couldn't change the past.

Helping Olivia come to terms with it, especially when she believed he didn't deserve her or even want her because of her inability to have children but he did…he wanted her as she was, he wanted Olivia Dunham, the one who crossed universes for him, who wanted his reassurance when she was scared…who was perfect for him.

His only real urge for answers came in two questions: why had Walternate made her sterile? Why had he removed one of her ovaries and made the other useless?

He doubted he or Olivia would get the answers but in the end, it didn't really matter…they couldn't change anything.

* * *

Arriving at the diner, Peter sat across from Olivia and watched as she ordered food…more food then he thought she could eat but he knew she was probably hungry. After ordering food himself, he found Olivia staring at him.

"You really don't care do you?"

Peter shook his head, "not about this…but us, I'll fight till my dying breathe to keep us together. I can't understand why you think I wouldn't want you. Four years ago I never thought I'd find a home, some semblance of a family or someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Just because there won't be children doesn't mean I don't want the next fifty years with you."

Olivia chuckled, "fifty years?"

"Fifty years Sweetheart, in the year 2060 I want to be sitting on a porch with you. I want to own a lake house, be able to sit on a dock and hold you in my arms." He reached over and pulled her chin up when she looked down. "You're my future 'Livia…you are the most precious thing to me, if I could change all this…I wouldn't have run, I'd go back and change it if I could…in a heartbeat but I can't Sweetheart, I can't no matter how much I want too.

"And if I see him again, so help me nothing will stop me from putting a bullet in his head. He hurt you, he tricked me and he stole both our dreams…I wanted a few daughters with your green eyes who would be exactly like you, both looks and attitude. He stole that from me but he didn't take you 'Livia…and I thank whatever higher power there is for that. I wouldn't trade you for a dozen children, never in a million years."

Olivia shook her head, "one day you'll wake up and wonder why you wanted me, when you see the neighbors playing with their kids."

"No I won't…because they may have kids but in the end, they're never really satisfied in life. Having you, working with the FBI, running Massive Dynamic…that is enough for me. I could live my life with all that, but mainly you and be completely satisfied."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Completely, two hundred percent sure…besides, the week between getting you back and finding out about this, I've never been more happy."

Olivia looked at him and found his eyes staring at her with more love then she could ever expect to voice, he looked at her as if she was his entire world and in a way, she now knew she was.

* * *

A/N: Next is six months down the line, how is everything between them? We also get a little twist, I said something a few chapters back and decided to reverse it but in big surprise...but not Olivia's condition, she won't be able to have kids.

However, Walternate did screw up in his expirements and in that screw up, something happened...something you'll see soon.


	21. Anniversary

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia sat doing paperwork on their most recent closed case when hands covered her eyes. She laughed and shook her head, "Lincoln how'd you get here?"

"Oh now my ego has just been shot." Peter removed his hands and Olivia turned to see him, "you just had to do that didn't you?"

"Of course." She smirked and Peter pulled out an envelope, "what is it?"

Peter looked at the envelope, "it was an anniversary present but since I'm obviously not important, I'll just take them back."

She tried to take the envelope as she stood and he backed up, "give it Bishop."

"Tell me one reason why?"

"I'll make it worth your while." She smirked and he gulped in surprise, that had not been expected.

* * *

They'd been taking their relationship slow, especially since Olivia had finished with her grief counseling only two months before. They had dates, curled up together on the couch but they hadn't gotten past kissing…they both could admit they weren't ready for sex and after six months, they were just starting on the occasional feel up.

"I don't doubt that but I need another reason."

"Give it or I'll shoot you."

Peter handed over the envelope and watched as she withdrew two tickets for a Bon Jovi Concert in New York. "You didn't?" She looked at him and smiled, he crossed his arms. "How much?"

"Doesn't matter, all you need to know is that you'll be right by the stage."

Olivia smiled and looked at the two tickets, happy he had got them for her. "Thank you."

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "you're welcome Sweetheart, I know you enjoy their music on occasion."

"I do and it is on our anniversary."

"Hmm, I made sure of it." He kissed her head again, "I'll leave you to your work, I have to take Walter to the store to get some piping…don't ask why."

Olivia turned and looked at him, "dinner tonight?"

"Yep, Astrid has Walter. See you later, I'll bring the wine." He kissed her and smiled, leaving her.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter they find out why Walternate did what he did...despite how crazy it sounds.


	22. Finding Out the Reason Why

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Olivia stood getting ready that evening when her doorbell rang, she answered it to find it was a delivery man. He gave her a package and she signed before going inside.

Sitting on the couch, she opened the box and found a book and an envelope, she opened the envelope and read it…finding it was from Sam Weiss.

_'Dunham,_

_Heard about what happened from Nina, sorry to hear about what happened. I know you can get through it._

_I may know why it happened, check out page 47 in the book and keep an open mind._

_If you have questions, you know where to find me._

_Sam Weiss'_

Olivia looked at the book, having seen it in Peter's office before…it was about the First People and their technological world. She opened the book and flipped to the page directed to her, finding herself in chapter four. It was titled: Prophecy of the Merger.

She began to read the text, keeping an open mind as she did.

**

* * *

**

'In the days leading up to the Great Destruction, the seer of the First People, Callisandra, begged them to see their ways would destroy them. She begged them to see their wrongs and undo the Vacuum but no one would listen.

**The day came and the device created the destruction, in the form of worlds…it was supposed to bring life but it only split it. Instead of a complete life, lives were now split into different worlds, each life different from the rest.**

**Nature was not kind however, this creation threw off balance and so nature retaliated with unseen events. The First People began to die one by one and eventually only a few remained, all turning to the one they ignored…Callisandra. They turned to her and she told them there was no stopping the decimation of their race.**

**They begged for an answer, she gave them warning instead of hope. She foresaw that one day far into the future, after nature had repaired the damage to its liking, love would drive it to be destroyed once again.**

**A boy would lay dying in one world and his blood from another would save him, thus he would live in the wrong world since childhood. His own blood would seek to destroy the other till nothing was left.**

**The First People accepted their fate and did their best to prevent it from happening again, they dismantled the Vacuum and hid it among two worlds before the worlds closed off.**

**On the final day before separation, Callisandra called them back to her, telling them there was indeed hope. That one day hope would come in the form of a child, one that would be called the Merger because of who it was.**

**The boy in the previous vision would eventually fall in love with a great warrior, one from the world he grew up in but was not from. From their union would come a child of great power, merging the lost bloodlines of the First People and reuniting the worlds as it would be born of two worlds.**

**Several signs foretold of the warrior who would beget the Merger. The first was that she would be identical to Callisandra in looks. Second, she would have gifts long forgotten and the ability to cross between worlds without aid of a device. Third and foremost, she would cross worlds for love and love alone.**

**The Merger would bring balances to the worlds, allowing both to exist in harmony, no longer decaying or dying…but all balance restored. It would use the Vacuum to restore and live but if any other should use it but the Merger, they would die but destroy the worlds at the same time.**

**The First People placed guardians in each world, marked by a sign…if the Merger should be born in either world, the guardians would guide the child to its future of restoration. With the knowledge that they would be born again in the future and that the future was safe, the First People finally accepted their fate and died off…leaving all their descendants to wait for the Merger but in the end, most forgot.'**

* * *

Olivia turned the page and came across a drawn picture of what looked like herself, however at the bottom was clearly written: Callisandra, Great Seer of the First People.

Below it was the sign, known as the Sign of Guidance and it was the same symbol she once had because her alternate had it. It meant her alternate and Frank were meant to be guardians but it was possible that they forgot with everyone else.

Olivia now knew why Walternate did what he had done, he'd prevented her and Peter from having a child on fear it would be the Merger of the First People. One that would bring harmonious living instead of his vendetta to destroy.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell made her get up and go to the door, she opened it to find Peter. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Come in, a friend found something and I finally know why Walternate did what he did to me."

Peter sat down after closing the door and Olivia gave him the book, pointing to the page he should read. He read the entire passage and in the end placed the book down, rubbing his hands over his face.

"So he did this to stop some prophecy that could or could not be true?"

Olivia nodded, "because if it is true, his future destruction of our world would be stopped when the Merger restored balance. He would have lost his chance, his way of destroying us and he didn't want that…he's too revengeful. So much he wanted to prevent any chance of me being the mother of this Merger and since you're supposed to be the father…all because of some prophecy written God knows when."

Peter picked up the book and turned the page, finding the drawing of Callisandra. "She looks just like you."

"Or I look just like her." She pointed to the mark, "my alternate and Frank had this mark, it meant they were supposed to guide the Merger had it been born in their world. I don't know who the guardians were in this world.

"All I can think about is if this is true, which it probably isn't, our worlds are doomed because of one man's hatred when all Walter did was save you because he loved you. There's no way for this Merger to be born and so we all suffer."

Peter smiled, "whatever the outcome, we can't change it now. Come on, I know what will get that off your mind…whiskey shots."

Olivia chuckled, "you know the way to a girl's heart."

Peter closed the book and stood, pulling on her hand. "I just know you so well."

* * *

A/N: Date time and then huge surprise...Walternate is screwed up, doing this to Olivia to prevent a prophecy.


	23. Date Night

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The bar wasn't as crowded as it usually was and by now the bartender knew what to pour them the moment that sat down. Five shots were lined up for both and whiskey poured in. Even the bartender had been surprised that Olivia could drink straight whiskey without wincing once but then again Peter always found she could do things people least expected.

"What are we drinking to?" Peter picked up a shot and held it up, "come on, give me something good."

Olivia took her shot and smiled, "life."

"Life it is," he toasted her, "to life and its craziness."

* * *

They each drank their shot and while Peter shook it off, Olivia was left laughing. "You should really get used to the hard liquor…after all, I live on the stuff."

"Remind me why I endure this torture?'

Olivia shook her head, "no Red Russian is torture, this isn't."

"Oh no, this is torture." Peter chuckled and held up another shot, Olivia held hers up. "To Ella."

"To Ella!"

* * *

The shots continued and in the end, Olivia watched Peter shake off the whiskey…laughing as he did so. "God, that is torture, pure torture."

Olivia smiled and looked up when a song came on, "dance with me."

"Dance?" He looked at her, "are you sure you aren't your twin?"

She got up and moved to the middle of the dance floor, pulling Peter by the arm. He eventually pulled her into his arms and she smiled at him.

* * *

The song 'Everything' by Michael Bublé continued to play and they danced to it. "You know this song actually defines us."

"Maybe," Olivia smiled, "I mean, its not like…never mind."

"Not like we're everything to each other…no I think you nailed that one on the head Sweetheart."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "you're crazy, not as insane as Walter but you're crazy."

"Well you know what they say don't you? There's a fine line…"

"Between genius and crazy, I know full well…your father is a prime example."

Peter laughed and smirked, "no not example, definition…prime definition."

* * *

Olivia smirked and moved her hand to look at her watch, "let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "my apartment," she pulled back and looked at him, "but then again we could go to yours but then Walter would walk in on us."

Peter eyed her, "you're sure about this?"

"You've been neglecting me Bishop…of course I'm sure." She smiled and he nodded, moving to pay their tab before turning to find her pulling on her coat. Olivia pulled on his coat collar and kissed him. "Good thing its Saturday Bishop, you'll need the morning to sleep in tomorrow."

"Oh really, you're that confident?"

Olivia just smirked and began to walk out of the bar, Peter behind her.

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia and Peter find out that Walternate's tests screwed up in the early days and Olivia finds a reminder of the other side but Peter is there to help her and accept what is happening...with open arms.


	24. Loving Miracle

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The next morning Peter woke to groans and painful cries, he sat up to find the bed empty and Olivia gone. He quickly pulled on his sweats and went in search of her, finding her on the bathroom floor hunched over in pain.

"Liv," he bent down next to her and she grunted, her face scrunching up in pain. "Liv, what is it?"

She shook her head and clutched his hand, Peter felt her hand squeeze his till it was white. She was in pain, the next scream made him very aware.

"Olivia," he turned her face to where her eyes met his, "I know its asking a lot but I need you to teleport us to Massive Dynamic…can you do that?"

* * *

She nodded and closed her eyes, instantly they disappeared and reappeared in his office at Massive Dynamic.

He looked around and quickly grabbed his phone, paging Mulara. "This is Peter Bishop, Agent Dunham is in extreme pain…I need Medical immediately."

Peter got dressed quickly and was thankful Olivia was in sweats and a shirt. Mulara arrived with a gurney and two nurses, she quickly bent down next to Olivia.

"Olivia, I need you to tell me where it hurts."

"My back and lower abdomen," she groaned in pain again and immediately Mulara looked at one of the nurses.

"Scanner." The nurse handed Mulara the scanner and she quickly scanned Olivia, shocked at what she found. "Oh my God, how the hell did the scan miss this."

"Miss what?" Peter bent down and Mulara handed him the pad that showed the results, "is that…"

Mulara nodded and looked at Olivia, "Olivia you're in labor, your baby is about to be delivered, you're feeling pressure and it looks as if you're ready to push. We're taking you straight to Medical to deliver the baby because we don't know its condition."

"I'm not pregnant, you said…"

"I know what I said and I never saw this on the scan we did, you should have been at least ten to twelve weeks, it should have been visible but it wasn't. I can't explain it but this baby is about to be delivered so we're going to take you to deliver." She looked at Peter and the nurses, "let's get her on the gurney."

* * *

They practically ran the gurney all the way to Medical and upon getting there, Olivia was stripped of clothes and immediately prepared for delivery. A nurse came over and looked at them.

"DNA shows no signs of mutation or abnormality, however the fetus's Cortexiphan levels are off the chart."

Olivia looked around and found Peter wasn't with her, "Peter…where's Peter?"

"Peter is outside, I asked him to wait until we delivered the baby…its best."

"No, I want Peter…please."

Mulara looked at the nurse, "get Mr. Bishop please." She looked at Olivia, "Olivia are you sure you want him here…as you've already made clear, it isn't his child."

She nodded, "I want him, he won't care."

* * *

The door opened and Peter quickly came in, rushing to Olivia and took her hand. "I'm here Liv."

"It's time, the head is crowning. You need to push Olivia."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you can do anything 'Livia."

Olivia shook her head, "but its not your baby."

"Maybe not biologically but this is my son or daughter, our son or daughter." Peter nodded and looked at Olivia, squeezing her hand. "Come on 'Livia, push baby push."

* * *

She began to push and screamed as she did, Peter and Mulara continued to coach her through each round of pushing.

"That's it baby," Peter looked at her, "come on, its almost here." He looked down and saw the baby's head fully out. "Full head of hair, blonde hair. Come on Sweetheart, you can do this."

Olivia pushed for a fifth time and eventually a cry enveloped the room, Mulara held up a crying newborn. "Olivia, say hello to your son." She handed the baby over to Olivia and the agent took the newborn without hesitation.

Peter kissed Olivia's head and then kissed the baby's head, "he's beautiful 'Livia, like his mother."

"Do you want to cut the cord?" Mulara handed him the scissors, "since it seems you're now 'Dad' and it is tradition."

Peter took the scissors and cut the cord that connected mother and child, making them two people.

* * *

A/N: For all those wondering, yes it is Frank's child...and yes the baby did hide itself to keep Olivia out of danger. Despite all Olivia's drinking, the Cortexiphan protected the baby.

On my profile there is a link for a picture, it is what I imagine the baby would look like.


	25. Safe From Harm

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

B/N: I'm posting all four remaining chapters, so that I can post after the next episode...tomorrow yeah!

* * *

An hour later, Olivia laid waiting as Peter sat beside her holding her hand. Everything she had done was coming back to her now, all the drinking, not eating right, not sleeping…her stressful work.

"Peter…" she looked at him, "what if…what did I do to him?"

Peter stood and wrapped his arms around her, "shh…whatever happens, whatever is wrong with him…we'll handle it. We already take care of Walter, anything else will be a breeze."

"But I drank, you know how much I drank…"

* * *

Mulara came in with the baby and smiled, "I'm happy to say nothing is wrong with him, after having explained everything you would expect him to have some type of issue or defect but he's perfect. No neurological damage or illnesses, perfect…the only thing I can think of is that his Cortexiphan levels prevented anything. I also believe that's why we never saw him, because he was shielding himself."

**Mommy no danger!**

Olivia and Peter looked at each other, they both heard the harmonious child-like voice that was their son…his telepathy was already there.

**I protect Mommy from danger, from evil man and evil mommy.**

Olivia held out her arms and Mulara gave her the baby, "Mommy can protect you now, no more protecting Mommy." She pointed to Peter, "this is…"

**Daddy! I love Daddy!**

Peter chuckled and leaned down, kissing his son's head. "I love you too."

"He's about two weeks early but very healthy, I'm wondering however what made you go into labor. Did you do anything straining or dangerous last night?"

"No, we just went for a drink and then went home."

Mulara nodded, "I understand, sex can cause labor in the later weeks of pregnancy. I have to say this is my first baby delivered to a mother who never looked pregnant and with your small frame you would have expected a belly but nothing…no outward signs."

"I think we know why," Olivia looked at the baby, "you did that didn't you?"

**Protect Mommy!**

* * *

Mulara left and Peter settled down on the bed beside Olivia, she handed their son to him. "He has the normal baby blues but I hope he has your eyes," Peter smiled, "big green eyes…he may not have been what I dreamed of but he's everything I want."

Olivia smiled and took her son's tiny hand, "I want to name him after Charlie."

"Charlie Dunham," Peter chuckled, "or Charles Dunham…which one?"

"And also after his father, Charlie Peter Bishop…two men who changed my life."

Peter shook his head, "not going to happen, he has your looks and your stubbornness…he's defiantly a Dunham so he has to have the Dunham name. How about Dunham Charlie Bishop, we can just call him Charlie."

* * *

Olivia looked at the now sleeping baby, she had to admit he just didn't look like a Charlie but his nose…that she recognized as her own father's so by looks he defiantly looked like a Dunham.

"Dunham Charlie Bishop." Olivia smiled, "welcome to this universe Dunham."

Peter kissed Olivia's head and smiled, "I better go call everyone, you spend time with him." He handed Dunham to his mother and the baby cuddled into Olivia as if knowing it was his mother who held him…and he probably did.

* * *

A/N: In the end...biology really doesn't matter...Peter loves his son.


	26. She Didn't Know She Was Pregnant

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

Peter walked to his lab and sat down, calling Rachel first as she would be the easiest to deal with considering he had to contact Broyles, Walter and Astrid.

_"Hello?"_ Rachel's voice greeted him and Peter smiled.

"Rachel, its Peter…Liv and I are in New York. We just got a surprise of a lifetime, I wanted to let you know that you have a nephew."

Rachel gasped, _"are you saying you adopted a little boy?"_

"You know that show 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' that you watch, well your sister could be in an episode. She's been pregnant this entire time but it looks like the baby is healthy despite all the alcohol…no damage was done, he's perfect."

Silence came before a scream, Peter pulled the phone away. _"When are you three coming back to Boston? I have to see him, how big was he? What does he look like? What is his name?"_

"We're coming back as soon as Olivia and the baby are cleared and you can see him then. He was eight pounds, seven ounces and twenty inches long. He looks like Olivia and we decided to name him after your family: Dunham Charlie Bishop."

_"Dunham Charlie Bishop…who's insane idea was that, your's or hers?"_

Peter laughed, "it was mine and Olivia liked it, so that's his name. I hope you'll let Ella know she has a little cousin now."

_"I'm getting off the phone to go do that, I'll see you when you get back."_

* * *

Peter hung up and chuckled, Rachel had taken it better then he had expected but then he had expected her to get excited. He dialed Broyles next as he was the second easiest to deal with.

_"Broyles?"_

"Broyles, its Peter Bishop. Olivia and I are at Massive Dynamic, she went into labor this morning."

Silence then a question, _"did you just say 'labor' Bishop?"_

"Yeah, like childbirth. Apparently the baby is Cortexiphan positive and thought that hiding itself would help protect Olivia. He's fine though, big and very healthy for his age."

A chuckle from Broyles came, _"get back to your family Bishop, I'll come by to see the newest member to our team as soon as I get time. Tell Dunham that she is to rest, tell her it is an order."_

"I will."

* * *

He hung up and dialed Astrid's number, knowing she was the best one to talk to next and could calm Walter. "Astrid its Peter."

_"Hey, you're late coming back…when are you getting back?"_

"I have a very good reason, have you ever seen that show 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' that is about women who didn't know they were pregnant and never looked pregnant…think Olivia."

_"Oh my God, when is the baby due?"_

Peter chuckled, "he's perfect, eight pounds and seven ounces. He's with Olivia at the moment and I was hoping you could calm Walter down before I tell him…he still thinks that the alternate was Olivia and doesn't know that the baby isn't biologically mine."

_"Oh Peter I'm sorry…are you okay with it?"_

"He's perfect, everything Olivia and I want…as far as I'm concerned, he's my son. Olivia and I decided on the name Dunham Charlie Bishop…he has both our names but defiantly my surname."

_"I'll calm Walter down, just make sure Olivia and the baby are alright before you come."_

* * *

Peter made his way back down to Medical and found Olivia nursing their son, he was feeding ravenously. "Everyone but Walter says hello and come back to show off the baby as soon as you can and Broyles told me to tell you something." Olivia looked at him, "he wanted me to let you know that he's ordering you to gets some rest."

Olivia just chuckled and looked at Dunham, he was still nursing. "I think for once I can rest for a while."

"Good, because you need it." Peter kissed her head and touched his son's cheek, smiling as he did.

* * *

They never expected a baby because of what his biological father did but in that Peter knew that blood didn't really matter…it didn't matter that Dunham wasn't his biological son because just like he loved Walter, he loved his son more.

Walter wasn't his father but in the end, he was the better of the two because he loved Olivia like a daughter and vowed never to hurt her…again. Blood didn't matter and neither did DNA, Dunham was his son…his and Olivia's and if anyone tried to say differently, he'd probably strangle them.

He vowed to be the father Dunham needed because it would take a very big miracle for them to have another child. Dunham was his only shot at fatherhood, at least with Olivia and he didn't want anyone else, and he wouldn't screw it up.

He'd be there for midnight feedings, diapers, walking, running, baseball…everything his son wanted to do, he'd find a way to do it. He would be there when his son's first girlfriend broke up with him and then he'd be there to offer advice when he wanted to propose to his future wife and even stand beside him the day he got married.

PTA, school games, field trips, graduations…even college, nothing would be missed out on. He'd just calmly look at Broyles and say he had something with his son and that he couldn't work on the case. Peter knew Olivia would be the bread winner of their family, she loved the FBI and he'd never take that from her. Then again, as CEO of Massive Dynamic, Peter was set for life with his monthly payments that were in the six digit area.

* * *

"Get some rest," Peter kissed Olivia's head again and she nodded, looking down at Dunham.

The sight was just too much, Peter had to force himself to leave because the sight of Olivia holding their son made him want to stay and stare.

* * *

A/N: Next we are four years in the future...we finally find out about what happened to Alt-Livia and we discover she has changed, a full turn around.


	27. 4 Years Later: One Thriving, One Broken

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

The sound of laughter woke Peter, he turned over in bed to find the other side empty. Getting up, he made his way to the next room to find Olivia in bed with their son, tickling him.

"Stop Mommy!"

"I can't, I have to give you your birthday tickle." She smiled and looked up to see Peter, "be glad its not Daddy."

Peter smiled, "someone's the big number four today, how do you feel?"

The little boy that had been born a miracle sat up and looked at his father, his green eyes stared into his father's blue and his blond hair sat raggedy around his face. "I feel grown up."

"I bet you do." Peter walked over and picked up the now four year old, looking down at him. "But you're still tiny enough for me to hold...guess that means you're not all that grown up."

"I am grown up, I'm four." He smiled, "but I'm not old like you or Mommy."

"Oh so we're old...well I'd say we look good for being old unlike Grandpa."

Dunham giggled and Peter put him down as Olivia stood up. "You're still old, Ella says that thirty-five is old."

Peter chuckled, "I'm going to have a talk with your cousin, why don't we get dressed while Mommy makes..."

"Pancakes!"

* * *

Breakfast came with no disaster or phone calls, "is Uncle Broyles come to my birthday party? Is he bringing Chris and Dara?" Dunham's mouth was moving a mile a minute, "is Aunt Amy? Is she and Uncle James bringing Cassie?"

Olivia chuckled, "we won't know till they show up Aunt Sonia and Charlotte are coming over though, she called me last night saying they were coming."

"Cool, I like Charlotte...she's very pretty."

Peter busted out laughing and looked at Olivia, "those Dunham genes are at work, charming everyone in sight...he's four and already has a girlfriend who's a year and a half older then him."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend...she's a girl and girls have cooties. Just because I said she was pretty doesn't mean I like her like her."

"You hear that Bishop, your son spoke." Olivia smirked and got up, going to the phone as it rang.

"Don't get it Mommy." Dunham looked at her, "its Uncle Broyles, he wants to talk about her...the other you."

* * *

"I have to baby boy," she answered the phone, "Bishop?"

_"Olivia, I need you at the detention center...I understand it is Dunham's birthday but this is an urgent matter."_

Olivia looked at her son who was staring at her as if he knew what she was going to do...and he did but she sighed. "I have to be home by two, the kids start arriving at three."

_"The car is already on its way, it'll be there shortly. Please inform Dunham that I will be there barring any disaster, Chris and Dara with me."_

"He already knows sir, he's smiling." Olivia hung up and looked at Peter, "I have to go...could you just set up, I should be back an hour before."

"Yeah, just don't kill her."

Olivia smiled and leaned down, kissing him. "I would have thought you'd have no objections, I'll be back soon." She looked at Dunham and ruffled his hair, kissing his head. "Behave for Daddy, I'll be back in time for your party."

"I love you Mommy."

* * *

Olivia began to get dressed and found herself thinking about everything that had occurred in the past five years. She'd been home four and a half years, her son was now four and thriving, ever aware of everything. He had told her he knew that Peter wasn't his 'blood daddy' as he put it but in the end, Peter was in fact his daddy...because he loved him.

She'd yet to have a baby again...the procedure at Massive Dynamic had not worked, Mulara gave her a grime outlook long before Dunham's birth and since they had tried two different procedures but neither worked. After two years of trying to correct the problem, they agreed nothing was working and the sterility was permanent so there was no more use trying and they stopped.

But she was content with her life, she had a son and she had Peter, her only disappointment was not being able to give Peter the daughter he wanted. She'd seen him with Ella and also knew he watched other fathers play with their daughters, craving that but he never said anything because he didn't have to...she knew, they both did.

What surprised her was after four and a half years, she was going to see the woman, who nearly ruined her life, once again. The decision had been made to keep her on their side for how ever long it took to get information. She was in a high security detention center under another name: Olivia Duncan. She'd been silent for nearly four years so Olivia wondered what triggered her to talk.

* * *

After an hour ride to the detention center, she found Broyles waiting for her. She flashed her badge and the guard let her through. "What's up?"

"I can't explain it, five hours ago I was awoken to a phone call saying your alternate wanted to talk. The warden said she looked extremely scared and was quiet, not her normal self."

Olivia nodded, "how is she now?"

"Nearly dead, she attempted suicide...however this was found in her cell." He handed her a letter in plastic, she found it was in Fringe code...a code specifically taught to be used between agents on the other side. "Do you know what it says?"

"It says the war is nearly over, but due to her betrayal...she was to die with the rest of those in this world. It also says that her failure to complete Mission Gemini was part of her undoing." Olivia gasped and shook her head, "the note also says that her fiancé was killed by the smallpox epidemic in North Texas...that there was no reason to hold onto a reason to live anymore. It also states that her embryos in storage at the Fringe Facility have been destroyed."

"Are you saying that every reason for her to go back is gone?"

Olivia nodded, "they destroyed her life, much more then we did. I haven't heard of Mission Gemini though...I have no idea what it is."

* * *

The infirmary was quiet, Olivia noticed her alternate laying on the bed staring off into space. She'd heard her alternate had become used to her life as a prisoner and became a role model for other prisoners, rising high in the prison ranks and was well regarded by the warden for keeping others in line. They didn't trust her as much as the others but enough that she was allowed a bit more freedom then when she arrived.

"Olivia?" Olivia moved to the bed and her alternate's gaze didn't waver.

"Why are you here? Did you come to see if I had killed myself yet?"

Olivia sat down on the opposite bed, "I'm sorry about Frank, he was very sweet and caring. When I thought I was you...I loved him too, now I just care. More so about the embryos...your children, children Frank could have still had, are gone."

Her alternate looked at her, "doesn't matter, I'm here...not going back. I accepted that, learned to live with it because I knew those I cared about were happy. I understand what it was like now for you...alone in a strange world, not having the people you love most." She looked down at her bandaged wrists, "I just want to die...you know we never consider death but now all I want is to die."

* * *

Olivia pulled out a picture and laid it on the bed, it was of Dunham. "That's my son."

"How old?"

"He turns four today, he's also...he's Frank's son...so there is a part of him still alive."

Her alternate picked up the picture and ran her finger over it, "what's his name?"

"Dunham." Olivia looked down, "I can't have children, Dunham is my only child because the Secretary made me sterile, because of my abilities."

"He didn't want anyone else crossing over effortlessly." Alt-Livia looked at her, handing her back the photo. "What about him, does he have abilities?"

"Dunham is a normal healthy child."

"I wish I could meet him, just to tell him how much he is loved and to never take it for granted but that will never happen. Could you just tell him that someone you know said for him to live each day as if its the last and to never regret his family?"

Olivia nodded, "I'll do that...but I need to know what Mission Gemini was and why you failed."

"It was the Secretary's personal mission for me, no one knew what it was expect us two. I was to seduce Peter and get pregnant...returning to the other side with the baby, one that I now know holds DNA to the Vacuum. I failed because I couldn't get pregnant...you know for a guy who likes kids and wants a family, he's very cautious about preventing pregnancy." She chuckled, "needless to say it was Peter who prevented the mission from going through."

"Because my career is important to me, he would have never allowed anything to interfere with that, which includes pregnancy." Olivia looked down, her heart was pulling again...every time the 'P' word was said her heart got heavy.

* * *

She and Peter were still hopelessly in love with each other, almost always together whether at home, at the labs or on a case. His words from the past about wanting her and only her rang true and he never strayed in any form...not even his eyes. Women, women more beautiful then her, would throw themselves at him and he'd dismiss them without even a glance, saying he was happily married.

Their marriage wasn't perfect but it was happy and full of love, in fact Olivia would have to say love was in every room of their house. Peter always greeted her with a kiss and a hug when she arrived home without him, even if it was just from the grocery store. The only thing they lacked was additional laughter in the house, only a single child was present and it cut at them especially when Peter's dream of a daughter would never be fulfilled.

They treasured Dunham, their miracle and never thought ill of him, in fact when another kid called Dunham a freak, Peter went off on the kid's father...telling the man that his kid better stay away from his son. He was everything to Dunham and despite Dunham knowing the truth, they were father and son, best buddies who enjoyed playing tricks on her and ganging up on her when she least expected it.

One fight, right after they were married when the procedure failed the second time, Olivia begged him to divorce her and to find someone who could give him the life he deserved. She said he didn't deserve to have a wife who was broken, sterile and had baggage the size of New England. Peter just pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried, telling her she was all he wanted, her and Dunham.

He was never angry about the fact she couldn't conceive, but extremely understanding. The only anger he held was towards his biological father, who he still wanted to murder after four years.

* * *

"Where is Peter?" Alt-Livia sat up, "I expected him not to stray far from your side or did things go wrong after he found out about Dunham or was it like that from the beginning. I'm sorry for what I did to become between you, I did care for him...even when I shot him, that's why I shot him in the shoulder." She looked at Olivia, "you know I could have killed him if I really wanted to."

Olivia looked at the picture, "he's watching Dunham, working on his birthday party...its today. He's a very important part in Dunham's life, the only father he has." Olivia chuckled, "they gang up on me, play pranks that make me jump."

Alt-Livia allowed her finger to touch the band on Olivia's hand, "you married Peter didn't you, you think I'll be angry...but I'm not. I learned in these past few years that anger and hatred just eats at you. I cared for Peter and you make him happy...you're the only person he will ever love, there is no changing that...even we look the same but you are the one he loves. Not even Frank loved me that much, its strange...I don't think I'd cross worlds for him but you crossed for Peter, that shows a deep love that can't be broken no matter what."

Olivia nodded, "you need to keep on living, do you really think Frank would want you dead or Charlie...or Lincoln?" Her alternate stiffened, "yeah, I know about that little affair you two had on the side. Didn't last long once he found out about Frank but he still cared for you and you for him."

"I was falling in love with him." She picked at her nails, "for an ass, he's a sweetheart...kind of like Peter is. You must know I was considering leaving Frank but eventually didn't."

"Yeah, but you always wondered what life would be like with Lincoln if you hadn't stayed."

Alt-Livia smiled, "I still do sometimes...problem is, he'll never know what happened to either of us."

Olivia stood, "I have to go, I'll come back next week." She smiled, "try to get past the depression Olivia."

* * *

Olivia found Broyles outside the infirmary and he nodded, "how is she now?"

"I don't know, she wants to die...I know what its like to have everything you care about taken away and I don't wish it on anyone. I never thought I'd suggest this but can we maybe get her some time out of here...maybe an hour or two a month. I think she'll attempt it again if she doesn't see there's more to life then a five by seven cell."

Broyles looked through the door at Alt-Livia, who was curled back up staring off into space. "You think she'd do it?"

"Next time we'll find her dead...she's no longer the vengeful agent she was, now she's just a broken woman with nothing left to live for."

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, Olivia's alternate isn't as strong as she once believed she was. We find out she does something unexpected and then turns around and preformed a self-less act but in the end...everything was a lie.


	28. Selfless Act, Miracles and Goodbyes

Home for the Fight

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

And they did, the next morning Olivia got a call saying that her alternate had committed suicide and was dead. Broyles said she was being taken to Massive Dynamic for a medical procedure and Olivia needed to get there with Peter.

They arrived as Mulara was leaving the operating room, "good you're here."

"What procedure was preformed?" Olivia eyed her and Mulara looked at the door.

"Ovary extraction, apparently in her suicide note it was stated that she wanted you to have her ovaries. The woman is strange, dead or not."

"You're kidding right?" Peter looked at her, "where is the note?"

"Agent Broyles has it."

* * *

They found Broyles on the phone in the hallway two corridors away, he just handed Olivia the note as he was on the phone doing damage control.

Olivia read the note, Peter looking over her shoulder.

**Olivia, Peter,**

**God knows I've done enough to deserve hell and in my final hours, I hope what I'm about to do brings a little comfort to all the wrong I've done to you both. I have nothing left, nothing at all to live for. Frank is gone, my children gone as well.**

**I wish I had something to live for but I don't. I understood how you felt Olivia but I was wrong, you are the stronger one...you had the will to live, I don't. I want to curl up and die...and die I shall. But before I do. I want you both to have something you cannot have, my first and final act of selflessness.**

**Olivia, I want you to have my ovary, we are genetically identical and so you'll be having your children not another's. Just do me one favor, if you manage to find a way to talk with the other side, tell Lincoln that I did love him and I did not forget about him, even when I began to forget about Frank...perhaps he was my Peter.**

**I'm sorry,**

**Olivia Dunham**

Peter sighed, "why would she do this...if she had this Lincoln guy over there?"

"Because she knew she'd never get back and she had given up hope. She's right however, it was her only selfless act."

* * *

Sixteen months later Olivia sat looking at her daughter, her baby girl who was just like her. Peter smiled from the doorway, the newborn was sleeping in her mother's arms. "I found a name for her if you want to know it?"

Olivia smiled, "what name?"

Peter sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed. "After the woman who gave her life...Olive."

"Olive, Olive Callisandra Bishop."

_Mommy!_

Both looked at the baby and Peter chuckled, "guess Mulara was wrong again, the Cortexiphan came through the pregnancy not conception."

* * *

Olivia looked at her daughter and then up at the doorway, she saw Sam and Nina Sharp there.

Nina smiled, "she'll always be protected and guided."

"She's the Merger," Sam walked in, "the future restorer of all that has gone wrong. She was predicted by your ancestor long ago, by our people...the First People."

"You're..."

Nina nodded, "no but we are descendants just as you are, as you both are. While most have forgotten, our parents never made us forget, our families have been passing down the tradition for millions of years...our families made the guardians, one after another, parent to child. When Peter died and then Walter came back with the Peter before you, I suspected the time was among us of that re-destruction.

"When you walked into my office I knew for sure that the time of the Merger was upon us, when I saw you together for the first time...right after you met, I knew it was true. I knew that your child would one day be the Merger."

"But she isn't mine exactly?"

Sam nodded, "love begot the Merger, not biology...she may have been your alternate but it was your love, between you both, that created the child. But Nina is correct, she will be guided towards her destiny one day...to restore."

Nina smiled, "what is her name?"

"Olive, Olive Callisandra Bishop."

Nina gently took the baby and held her gently, "Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom."

_Peace, Knowledge and Wisdom_

They all looked at the baby, Nina nodded. "She'll save us all one day but for now she's just a child, your daughter." She handed the baby back to Olivia and left with Sam.

* * *

Peter looked at Olive and chuckled, "you may save the worlds one day young lady but only after you finish college."

_I shall save the worlds when I deem it the time._

Olivia chuckled and looked at Peter, "that's you in her...not me."

Olivia watched Peter take their daughter, he was enjoying the daughter he had waited nearly six years for. A beautiful girl who would fill his life with laughter, love and joy.

Looking at the window, she knew she could only thank one person: her alternate, because she made coming home a fight and the fight was worth the long term results.

* * *

It was a short while later that Peter created a window that allowed communication to the other world. She managed after taking it all the way to Liberty Island, to get a hold of Brandon on the other side. He said the Secretary was dead and she breathed finally but asked for Lincoln.

It took a while but soon he was standing before her. "Lincoln, I'm Olivia's alternate."

**"Where is she?"**

"She committed suicide, I tried to tell her that she needed to live but after what happened to Frank and the embryos..."

He shook his head, **"what do you mean about that, Frank is worried sick about her...its been four years."**

"Someone left her a message, I have it." She removed the note with code and held it up, Lincoln's eyes moved as he read it. "She said she didn't have anything else to live for. I tried to save her life but she wouldn't listen, even that you..."

He chuckled, **"there's nothing between us or was."**

"She wanted me to tell you something and I have it in writing." She removed the letter and held it up as well. "She wanted you to know she loved you and that she never forgot you even when she began to forget about Frank."

Lincoln's face paled and Olivia noticed his eyes held tears, **"where is her body?"**

"We uh, we buried her in New York not far from where she lived on the other side. We can't cross over again but I managed to find a way to communicate. I wanted her to be as close as she could to home as possible. I made sure she wore her Fringe Division uniform...I had one made for her and her gun, her 76 was buried with her as well. I tired to do her good in the end, this letter is a copy...the real one is with her."

He nodded, **"is her name on the headstone or another name?"**

"I put Olivia 'Amber' Dunham on there, as it was the nickname you called her...because of her hair and also that she could catch anything like amber could."

**"Thank you Olivia, I'll uh, I'll let everyone know she didn't make it and the status as MIA is to be placed as KILD, it stands for Killed In Line of Duty."**

"I uh, I have a daughter...she's two month old, I named her Olive in Olivia's memory."

**"You shouldn't have."**

"But I had to, goodbye Lincoln."

* * *

He nodded and the device was shut off, Olivia turned to see Peter waiting for her. He pulled her into his arms and she held on.

She was crying inside but not for herself but for her alternate and what would never be for her.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

They packed up and went home, to their children and to the happiness they had, but never forgetting the fight that had been and the lives lost.

* * *

A/N: There, finished and done with...I wanted to finish so I could write something for Olivia's return.


End file.
